cap 3 realidad
by istari tsuki
Summary: oscuridad desesperacion todo envuelto eres capas de superar aquello que te esta destruyendo eres caplñpas de volver a empezar ...remus


Se que el anterior capitulo estaba un poco flojo creo que no se entendía bien (además de los horrores ortográficos que tuve ) les pido mil disculpas pero este capitulo será un poco mas largo bueno las advertencias Primero este fanfic en un futuro contendrá un poco de slash en un futuro cercano así que homo fóbicos si quieran léanlo pero bajo su propia responsabilidad Gracias a todos los que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer los dos anteriores capítulos se que no están juntos (esto de ponerlos juntos se me hace un poco difícil por eso los dos anteriores están separados ) el primero se titula como la carta y el segundo como espero De nuevo gracias por leer esta locura que va apareciendo poco a poco en mi cabeza . Bueno vamos con el siguiente capitulo  
  
Cap3 realidad  
  
Hace apenas unos pocos días había recibido otra carta una mas de esas que destruían poco a poco ese mundo en el que vivía transportándolo a las arás de la locura poco a poco primero lo de su padre que no era lo que el siempre pensó luego ese hermano el al que nunca conoció todo era un embrollo en su cabeza y lo peor era que no podía mandar sobre esa realidad ese dolor que comenzaba nacer Otra ves ? Una vos lo llamaba Remus vamos mírame He ? trataba de sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones Remus basta debes contarme que te esta pasando ya no eres el mismo de antes vamos dime algo grito con toda exasperación esa persona que estaba delante suyo con el rostro crispado por la exasperación Sirius déjame solo - le rogó el nunca entenderías lo que le pasaba sin embargo siempre estaba ahí No no lo haré entiendes eres mi amigo se que quieres que te deje solo pero por que no lo entiendo cada día te entiendo menos no te comportabas así ni cuando nos ocultabas que eres un hombre lobo  
  
Déjame en paz black -grito con toda su voz no lo quería a su lado Peter y James habían entendido por que el no por que se empeñaba en estar junto a el tal ves esto era lo que llamaban amistad incondicional pero ahora no lo necesitaba ahora quería estar solo que el no lo entendía Estas así desde que fuiste a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore que te dijo para que te pusieras así estabas comenzando a recuperarte hablar con nosotros Déjame solo -otra fría respuesta tal ves así por fin lograría que se fuera pero solo consiguió que Sirius se sentara y lentamente dijera- no eres el mismo me preocupas - Remus solo lo escucho y se paro -bien si no te vas tu yo me voy se disponía a salir cuando dos cuerpos se interpusieron entre el y la puerta -no iras a ningún lado remus -le dijo una vos tranquila pero firmemente parada frente a la puerta - james peter pensé que pensé que ustedes me habían entendido quiero estar solo - ellos solo le miraron preocupados - vamos somos tus amigos no lo crees remus debes decirnos que te esta ocurriendo -el se volvió a sentar su aspecto era el del que esta cansado el que lleva siglos vivo cansado de vivir -bien esto es lo que sucedió ??????????????flasback??????????????? señor lupin lo mande a llamar debido a que hay un problema con sus padres creo que usted ya esta enterado -si profesor -bueno la cosa se puso un poco complicada debido a la forma en la que su madre lo saco de su hogar su padre puso una denuncia a la ley -si profesor eso lo se pero sucedió hace mucho tiempo -usted ya estaba enterado de las circunstancias por lo que veo -si profesor me entere la semana pasada mi madre me ,mando una carta contándomelo todo -ya veo ...la cuestión es señor lupin que debido a esas circunstancias su padre gano su custodia -m mi padre? -si y el me escribió pidiendo su traslado inmediato a Japón en donde el reside actualmente -irme debo de irme -lamentablemente si dentro de dos días una persona vendrá a recogerlo espero que este listo para se momento -si profesor permiso -siga -Remus no podía creerlo el debería de irse -señor lupin -si profesor -lo siento hogwarts perderá a un gran alumno -gracias -salio sin mirar atrás quería estar solo ??????????fin del flasback??????????? de veras de irte -pregunto Sirius -si eso es lo que dice la ley y mi padre gano la custodia no se puede hacer nada - volvió a decir mas para el mismo que para sus amigos -tu madre no puede apelar decir que huyo no se o algo por el estilo- agrego Peter nervioso -no no solamente fue que haya huido también influye que solo se llevo a uno de sus hijos yo además de que huyo en compañía de un hombre -bueno por eso podemos armar algo -volvió a insistir peter -no no solo eso lupin ese apellido no es mi apellido mi padrastro y mi madre me lo cambiaron sin la autorización de mi padre creo que ni siquiera me llamo Remus lo único que llevo de mi padre es la inicial J eso influyo mucho -pero podríamos hacer algo -dijo sirius -si todos pensamos- agrego alegremente james- que crees que estuve haciendo hasta ahora no se puede hacer nada mañana en la mañana deberé de irme - comenzó a subir poco a poco las escaleras hasta que se dio laza vuelta -saben que es lo gracioso de esto es que no se ni como se llama mi padre ni cuantos hermanos tengo-esbozo una sonrisa melancólica y continuo subiendo los escalones .  
  
continuara......  
  
bueno que les parecio espero de que no me quieran matar ademas de eso espero que les haya agradado gracia ilse black por ser la primera en dejarme un review te lo agradesco ademas de que es mi primer review me alegro mucho que una integrante de la orden de sirusiana me alla escrito me gustan mucho los fics de las integrantes de esta orden creeme que leere los fics que me dijiste deven ser muy buenos sin mas que decir me despido de todos los que esten leyendo hasta un siguiente capitulo atte Istari Tsuki ?? 


End file.
